


【博君一肖】在你身边（番外）

by Xiuxiaxiu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiuxiaxiu/pseuds/Xiuxiaxiu





	【博君一肖】在你身边（番外）

番外  
王一博出院后就带着肖战回了王家主宅。虞夫人已经回了美国，管家在二人回来后也识趣的带着下人们离开了。屋子里突然就空了，他们坐在沙发上，肖战感觉自己有点热，王一博拿着遥控器“战哥看电影吗？好像也没什么好看的...”

肖战感觉自己越来越热，两秒之后他意识到，自己发情了。薄荷味的信息素就这么炸开，王一博几乎是用尽了自制力才压下自己体内汹涌的alpha本能，并拉开了二人间的距离。

这是王一博第一次见到发情期的肖战，平时总是很浅淡清冽的薄荷味变得浓烈，散发出的气味充满指向性的诱惑。

这是我的Omega，我要标记他。

这个认知让王一博的理智几乎崩溃，却在对上肖战含泪泛红的眼眸时不自觉的就扭开头躲避。

肖战有些无语的看着明显已经被勾起情欲的alpha强壮镇定的样子，情潮来的猛烈，肖战也不想再扭捏，于是他站起来向王一博走去，坐下还不觉得，站起来才发现自己腿软的要命，身后也早已潮湿泛滥。

肖战觉得有些羞耻，他站在了王一博面前看着他，可对方并不看他，只是泛红的耳朵和不自觉吞咽的喉结暴露了他的紧张，肖战有些好笑的捏了捏王一博红透了的耳尖“你是要我去找别的alpha吗？”肖战觉得自己已经站不住了，索性直接跨坐到王一博腿上“我要上你。”

话音未落王一博便狠狠的吻了上来，王一博一手按在肖战的脑后，一手揽着他的腰，吻得又狠又凶。王一博用牙齿扣住肖战的下唇向外拉扯，又在肖战轻声呼痛的时候用舌尖舔过他嘴角的痣。

肖战感觉自己身下泛滥的更加严重了，仅是亲吻完全不够，他想要的更多。于是他轻轻抓住王一博的衣服，王一博露出一点笑意又啄了一下他唇边的痣“哥哥不是要上我吗？”他的手顺着颈侧滑下，隔着衣服捏住肖战胸前的凸起细细玩弄

“别...”Omega的身体本就敏感，更何论是发情中的Omega，乳尖的刺激让肖战感觉身下的体液已经汹涌而出“快点...”

王一博不再逗他，将肖战的衣服全都脱去。肖战坐在他的腿上，王一博直接含住肖战胸前的红樱细细舔咬，手也已经来到了身下轻轻的戳弄着早已不堪的入口

肖战将头埋在王一博颈侧，胸口和身下的刺激让他忍不住发出细碎的呻吟“狗崽崽”王一博听到后用力咬了下肖战的红樱“嘶，另一边也要。”王一博放开已经红肿的红樱，用手指拨弄另一边，咬了咬肖战的耳垂

“哥哥自己动吧。”说完还用早已硬的不行的下身顶了顶肖战。肖战瞪了他一眼，只可惜眼中带泪眼角含春，实在是没什么威慑力。王一博还真的不动了，双手在脑后交叉靠在沙发靠背上好整以暇的看着肖战，肖战被情欲折磨的难受，索性咬咬牙，握住了王一博的下身，王一博显然没有他看起来这么冷静，肖战刚握住便在他的手心里跳动了一下。

肖战膝盖用力抬起腰，将王一博的下身抵在自己的入口。王一博怕肖战脱力伤到自己，连忙扶住肖战的腰

“王一博我好胀啊...不行了...”

王一博亲了亲肖战的耳垂，在他耳边如同诱惑般开口“慢慢的坐下来”

肖战咬了咬牙，将身下的炙热吞了进去。肖战双腿都在打颤，满足的泄出一声呻吟。甬道十分配合的吸吮着alpha的巨物，王一博搂住已经软成一滩水的肖战，挺腰抽动，凭着上次的记忆很快就找到了肖战的敏感点。

敏感点被突然刺激让肖战直接射了出来，后穴也因为射精而咬紧了王一博的性器，王一博用手指勾起小腹上的白浊，伸出舌头舔掉“哥哥好甜。”肖战羞得连忙捂他的嘴，却被他在掌心舔了一下

感觉肖战适应的差不多了，王一博便开始大开大合的操干起来，敏感点被重重的碾过不断的玩弄，激的后穴分泌出更多的体液来，肖战甚至都能听到羞耻的水声。

“不行了，一博，轻一点...”肖战感觉自己的腰酸软的都坐不住了，王一博笑了笑让肖战仰躺在沙发上。这个过程王一博并没有将性器抽出，肖战感觉王一博的性器在体内转了一个圈，王一博不等肖战适应便更加快速的抽查起来，动作又快又用力，几乎要将自己嵌进对方的身体里。王一博啃咬着肖战的锁骨，用力吮出一个又一个红痕，在王一博亲到腺体时肖战的呻吟变了调，自己的生殖腔已经不由自主的打开了。

肖战有些害怕，毕竟上次的记忆实在不怎么美好，他双腿夹紧了王一博的腰，抽抽搭搭的开口“一博，我怕疼。”

王一博亲了亲肖战的腺体语气温柔“不会痛的。”与上次不同，这次王一博极富耐心，在入口处轻轻试探。肖战感觉自己的生殖腔像是被什么东西缓缓填满。王一博耐心的等待生殖腔的适应。肖战呜咽一声，主动抬腰迎合，更加炙热柔软的软肉争先恐后的包裹住王一博的下身，王一博再一次吻住肖战，用力吸吮肖战的舌

肖战现在已经没有办法做别的，只能乖乖配合，脑海中只剩下王一博的名字。

王一博放开他的舌，用力吻上腺体，结在生殖腔中缓缓形成，王一博舔了舔腺体娇嫩的皮肤“哥哥，你是我的了。”腺体被咬开，alpha信息素由腺体流向全身，肖战无力的用颤抖的身体抱着对方

快感几乎要让他昏厥，他张开口却不知道要说什么“王一博”

标记已经完成，王一博将肖战紧紧搂进怀里“我好爱你。”


End file.
